Offensive
by AlternateAnything
Summary: Sokka was a jock with a one sided crush of his best friend, and a closet poet. He'd never been attracted to a boy. That is, until he met Zuko, an aspiring rockstar that won't stay out of his head. Zukka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ty Lee doesn't have a crush on Sokka!

_There _I said it! Don't kill me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

_I miss dad. _Sokka sulked to himself, trudging down the crumbling road he lived on with his little sister Katara, and his Uncle Chu. The only voice coming from the house at that point was Katara, choked with worry, and it made him wince. He'd like to think that she was the only reason he stayed in that excuse for a home, but honestly, he didn't know if he'd be able to survive on his own. Chu might have been a bastard, but he kept the siblings alive.

And, besides, he couldn't go to Ty Lee—or anyone else—no matter how much he loved her, she'd make a big thing of it and he'd hate that. All Chu had done was rip up some of his poems. He had more, but most of the ones his uncle had found were the ones he wrote about Ty Lee. That's what made them important. If anyone discovered how many he wrote about _her, _especially her, there'd be a shitload of psychoanalysis of the 'creepy, obsessive' teenage boy. It'd be like a _Lifetime _movie, with him as the half retarded stalker, and her as the innocently sweet high school girl.

He ducked when he heard something zip through the air and glared at the freckled boys guffawing at him, when the door flew open. Sokka scurried away as a lady with half of her head filled with hair rollers and a rolling pin in one hand stormed out with murderous intent. Who knew what she might've done? It was the Boomerang after all. He wrinkled his nose at the poorly selected name. Boomerangs were fun and awesome, but the Boomerang was anything but. It was a sad, pathetic street. Therefore, the person that nicknamed it that was a retard.

He gasped when something hit the back of his head and froze on his way into the forest, before slowly walking in, head craning around to see where the object—little things like marbles—were coming from. Another marble hit him on the shoulder and he yelped, gnashing his teeth and he followed the soft laughter coming from the bushes. When he walked around a tree, there was a pale, scar faced boy leaning against a tree, cradling a slingshot to his chest and laughing more violently than the boys from before. Sokka blinked down at him before gathering enough resolve to kick him, and scowled.

"Oh, dude," he chuckled, grinning. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Sokka clenched his fists and arched an eyebrow at him, not in the mood for that, and speechless for a moment, until he settled on shrieking, "What the hell, bastard?! Why the _fuck _did you do that?" His fist tightened, "That fucking hurt."

"Oh, sorry, dude." What was he, a surfer? "I couldn't help myself. You were such an easy target." He cleared his throat, wiping the stupid grin off his face for a second, and stretching his hand out to Sokka as if to shake, "I'm Zuko Kasanji."

Sokka did a quick once over of him. He looked gay, in his opinion, with tight bondage pants and a fishnet shirt under a predictable skin tight crimson tank top. Ty Lee loved that kind of guy. Hesitantly, he shook the offered hand, "Sokka Moudassi."

"Oh," he snickered, and withdrew his hands to stuff in the back pocket of his pants. It looked like he was groping himself. "I know who you are. I've been to all your football games. You're pretty good, I guess."

_He guesses?! _Sokka tried to keep his anger in check, "You go to my school?"

Without noticing it, he'd fell in step with the other boy, "Nah, I graduated a couple of years back."

Sokka didn't know if he liked this guy. He reminded him too much of Jet, the team's quarterback, a jackass that liked making sick jokes with Sokka at the butt of them, because he was the wide _'receiver'._

"Oh, really? You're alumni?" Sokka tilted his head to the side as they exited the woods in a place he'd never been to. Which was strange for him, since he'd spent most of his time in the woods; in fact, it was beginning to show in his poems.

"Private school, man," he smirked and led him across the low traffic street to a mini mall—at least, that's what Sokka's sister called it, but it just looked like a few stores built together and sharing the same parking lot to him.

As soon as they began walking through, Zuko opened the door of a diner like he owned the place and nodded to a friendly looking middle aged woman behind the counter. She made an obscene gesture at him, but smiled, and he waltzed to a group of girls in a group. Sokka hesitantly followed him, wondering hazily what Katara was doing, and then what Ty Lee was doing.

"Hey ladies," Zuko drawled, sitting on their table boldly while Sokka stood awkwardly to the side, "I think my friend of here needs to get laid, and your just the girls to help!"

Sokka jerked back, waiting for one of them to get up and kick his ass, but all they did was laugh. The only one that glared spoke up, "What're you doing here, asshole?"

Sokka was a little annoyed to observe that even she was a little amused as Zuko went off about how he couldn't stay away from his sluts for too long. They _giggled, _and he couldn't believe it! He hoped his sister didn't act like that. If anyone—_anyone—_every even tried to talk to him like that, he would've punched their face in, or at least by pissed, but here Zuko was, acting like a jackass and they were eating it all up. His scowl deepened when they made a joke about the pair of them coming out of the woods, all alone, and Sokka blushing.

"Jin, stop defending him!" The girl who called him an asshole exclaimed and then scooted closer to the white haired girl next to her, "Hey, you, Zuko's victim, sit down here."

"Nah," Zuko slid off the table, waving Sokka away while giving them a parting wink, "We'll just sit over there."

Sokka blinked at him, but plopped into the seat across from him the boot he chose, just as his phone vibrated and Zuko paused in the middle of telling him about some vulgar mishap. His dad paid for it, using a credit card, and he smiled when he saw the name on the user id.

"Ty Lee, hi," he leaned back and turned from Zuko while the older boy stared at him, "I'm at this diner, the uh—Laughing Parrot?" He paused while she asked him why, "Uh, I just needed to get out of the house. Chu's probably shredded all my poems."

"What? Why didn't you tell me, Sokka?! That's _horrible. _I'll be right there."

"Uh, no, you don't—" He tried to dissuade her, but she hung up on him.

"Oh, perfect, now she'll baby me in _public." _He sunk down in his seat as Zuko chuckled.

"Was that your mommy?"

Sokka just glowered at him, before sighing and shaking his head, "Nope, she's just the girl I've been in love with for the last three years. And, guess what? She doesn't even know!"

It sounded kind of pathetic, saying it aloud.

He blinked at him, "Dude, that sucks…?"

"Yeah, it does," Sokka shrugged, and after a pregnant silence, Zuko continued his story.

It was laughable, he guessed, and Sokka did snicker. Actually, he spazzed out, laughing so hard his sides hurt and tears welled up in his eyes. Zuko smirked.

"Hi, guys, what's so funny?" A peppy voice bubbled up as someone sat beside him, and Sokka grinned at the most beautiful person he thought he'd ever seen.

"Ty Lee, hi," he sighed and scooted over to give her more room, but she was staring at Zuko.

Like he'd observed before, Zuko was Ty Lee's 'type', and she was practically drooling all over the table as her eyes swept over his top half. She liked skinny—but not 'too' skinny—guys with pale skin, dark 'smoldering' eyes and piercings. As in, to Sokka, she liked gay guys, which seemed counterproductive to him. Tragically, she didn't care for tan, blue eyed jocks. While he was day dreaming, Zuko introduced himself to her, taking her hand into his and pulling his mouth against her knuckles. It made him gag.

Sokka stared at them warily, as Ty Lee discreetly got up and slid into the seat next to Zuko, leaning into him to whisper. He didn't know it, but they were discussing his aura colors. Well, he didn't know until Zuko broke away from her and blinked at him.

"Yellow-green and pink?" He smirked, and chuckled, "I should've known!" (1)

"Don't forget the violet at the edges! He's magical." She added enthusiastically, eyes filled with mirth, and Sokka's stomach churned uncomfortably.

He arched an eyebrow, unwilling to remember the sappy interpretation Ty Lee had once told him of his 'aura colors'. "Oh, yeah? What's Zuzu's aura color, Ty?"

"Clear red," she blushed coyly and Sokka rolled his eyes, remembering it—Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate—_what bullshit. _He griped to himself, unintentionally pouting. "And yellow, with little dabs of orange red,"

"Bright, pure and clear?" Sokka drawled, glaring at Zuko, who stared back at him, and Ty Lee nodded, "I should've known!" Either the older boy didn't see the copy of his previous words or ignored it, but he didn't care, "You have a ginormous ego,"

He chuckled, "I know what aura colors mean, Mr. Sensitive." Sokka gave him the stink eye, but he brushed it off, "Your aura feels very pink, Lily."

Sokka gave a dramatic blanch. Was that a _nickname?! _Ty Lee ignored him though, instead opting to giggling and drifting closer to Zuko.

"It is, isn't it? Pinker than ever since senior year started! Sokka's has been getting _really _pink lately!" Her giggles grew louder, and Sokka began to get worried, shooting Zuko wary looks. Did the boy make females dumber when they were around him? An image of Jin and the giggling earth nation girls from before flashed through his mind, and it took all his energy not to panic. "You know what that means right?—a new romantic relationship!"

"Or, maybe revived," he murmured under his breath gloomily, moping internally that he'd never be with Ty Lee, "Maybe it means Suki,"

"She's not that into you anymore, though," Ty Lee said, unapologetically and her grin only dimmed slightly. She was only giving Sokka a little tough love, and he sighed in response.

"She's—" He sighed and gazed out the window, before glaring at the pair in front of him as they burst into fits of laughter.

_Are they laughing at me?! _He gritted his teeth, and stood up to leave, but a hand snapped out and pushed him back down. He gaped, dazed, at Zuko, but the boy just began a story about one time in high school when he stole his principal's toupee and—Sokka would try to forget what he did with it next, but snickered at some points of it.

"_Man!" _He exclaimed, gripping the edge of the table, looking up only when Zuko got up to buy something, or talk to someone, and Ty Lee whispered to him.

"Isn't he just _perfect?!" _She squealed, and he wanted to say 'no'. So he did. She simply waved it away and went on, _"He _must be the reason my aura's been getting pinker."

He frowned, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Only when she checked her watch did her face drop, "Aw, shit, I have to go. Tell him only good things about me, kay?"

Winking, she jumped up, and her face went so many different shades of red when she came face to neck with Zuko. He whispered something to her, and she nodded exuberantly, before she spun around him and sprinted out. Sokka gawped after her, not missing the piece of paper Zuko had slipped her just before she raced away.

"Uh, Sokka," he sounded a little hesitant, shoving a coke to the other boy. Sokka was about to push it back and lie that he didn't _like _coke when he loved it, but then he continued, "I kind of just asked her out." After a short silence, he added an excuse, "She's, like, the first girl in a _long _time that hasn't wanted me just for my body."

The way he said it should've been funny, but Sokka wouldn't laugh, or even smile.

His skin went clammy, but he kept his face blank, looked Zuko right in the face, and then he lied, "That's—that's fine, man."

"Seriously?" He cocked an eyebrow, and Sokka's shoulders drooped.

"No, but," he sighed, and took a quick sip of his coke before continuing. "I'm not her type. You know, big manly muscular jock—with a _tan."_

"She has a tan." He pointed out, and Sokka couldn't help but smile, "If it makes you feel any better, your kind of on the short side, and not that muscular, and," He snorted, "Manly?—please!"

His eyes narrowed, and he jerked back, glowering up at him, "Not manly?—me? Fuck you!"

He almost forgot about Ty Lee—almost, but not quite. He still felt a sick feeling to the pit of his stomach. He'd been sighing after her since the second day of freshman year, even when he and Suki were dating, but this total stranger comes up to her, says a few crude words and she's putty in his hands? This brought all new meaning to 'life isn't fair'.

* * *

He groaned the next day, sore from sleeping out on the front lawn, and wet and cold from Chu setting the sprinklers on him. The person who opened the door was Katara, in jeans that hadn't been bought ripped and a faded out t-shirt.

"Where _were _you?" She demanded, looking ready to pull her hair out and he sighed.

He wasn't going to tell her that he'd been with Zuko, because then he'd have to tell her who Zuko was. Then, she'd somehow manage to get him to tell her all about his little adventure, and he just didn't have the energy. So, instead he shook his head and pushed past her into the room.

"Stay out of Uncle's way until he goes to work. He's royally pissed at you, and check your bed." She frowned up at him while he trudged up the stairs, whisper-yelling at him. "You're welcome!"

_For what?_ He wondered, and continued to shuffle down the hall to his bedroom. His head tilting to the side in puzzlement as he eyed the haphazardly arranged stack of paper set on his bed. They were wrinkled, and a little wet. It took him a moment to realize that they smelled like piss—Chu urinated on his poems?—but once he got past the gross factor, he was ecstatic. Uncle had always liked her better than him, but she'd stopped him in the midst of one of his rampages? He didn't allow himself to sink into a pessimistic stupor after his sister having better 'people skills'. Chu, after all, wasn't people, and he had his poems!

Things were looking up, he thought, when he grabbed a pen, and sat down on his bed, maybe not even to write. Maybe he'd just sit there and mull over an idea, but then an unpleasant familiar voice rung through the house. He wouldn't be able to avoid Uncle Chu like Katara had advised.

"Sokka! So-_ka!" _He bellowed while the teen raced down the two flights of stairs, skipping the last step to land in front of the sour faced man, "Get your lazy ass outside. You've got chores."

He stopped himself from moaning aloud. Keeping his eyes off his the pot belly and whiskers growing from Chu's mole, he spun around on his heel and ambled towards the backyard, pushing his way into the shed. He hated yard work. He'd have to rake all the leaves in the yard, throw them away, then mow the lawn, rake up the stray grass and then throw it away. Then, he'd need to prune the trees, and other pointless crap. He emitted a tired breath of air before he began.

* * *

"Sokka!" The sun was setting when he looked up to see Ty Lee climbing over his fence. He was glad that he was just putting the equipment away, until she started speaking, "Me and Zuko are going on our first date!"

_Zuko and I. _He spitefully corrected her in his mind, "Uh, that's great, Ty—what's it got to do with me?"

"We want you to come!" We? He doubted that, and thought it'd be a little weird for three people to go on a 'date' together, but she kept talking, "Since, you're the reason we even met, and you're my best friend."

_So? We've both gone on dates before, and never took the other person. Why's this any different? _He nearly asked, but a part of him didn't want to leave the two of them on a date alone. A lot of it didn't seem right time. _Gee, _he snorted to himself, _maybe it's the fact that _she _should be dating _you, _not that asshole! _So, he simply nodded.

"That's awesome, Sokka!" She cheered, straddling the fence dividing the two yards, and allowing herself to drop on the opposite side from him, "We'll pick you up!"

That seemed incredibly weird to him, what she'd just said, like Zuko and her were taking _him _out on a date. They kind of were, but he didn't validate it to himself. He cocked his head to the side and sniffed his shirt, reeling back from the stench. _Maybe I should change. _At the back of his head, he wondered if he could ruin their date.

Severely, he doubted it.

(1)Okay, so I changed it a little. It was green and blue right? Eh, hence the yellow-green, and violet's close enough to blue, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka really hated how all Zuko did for a first date was take them—_her—_back to the Laughing Parrot, the exact same trashy diner where they'd met. He sighed, and raised an eyebrow in surprise only when Zuko walked back up to where Sokka and Ty Lee stood at the entrance of the diner. Zuko hung an arm around Ty Lee, his eyes on Sokka, and gestured to a booth identical to the one they had sat in the other day. A girl with long black hair sat in one, face impassive, and she wore clothes the color of her hair.

Sokka noticed, as he moved to sit next to her—only to have Zuko tug him back so that he sat next to _him—_that Mai had eyes almost as golden as Zuko's. Not that he noticed…Sokka glowered at Zuko through most of the meal, resenting the fact that the older boy—man?—ordered. Whenever he moved to try and speak to Mai, he'd feel eyes on him, and look at Zuko only to find the other boy's eyes on Ty Lee. Sokka almost caught Zuko once, but shrugged it off.

_You're being paranoid, _he scolded himself. _No one's looking at you. _Mai_, your pawned off date, barely is. _

Mai, for her own part, looked immensely amused with an I-know-something-you-don't-know aura around her. It was uncomfortable, and Sokka didn't like the smirk she got on her face when he laughed the loudest at Zuko's jokes. Her smirk only grew when Sokka accidentally rested his hand on Zuko's thigh and the fire nation boy blushed, blaming it on a sudden wave of heat. Sokka and Ty Lee bought it eagerly as Sokka quickly snatched his hand away, but Mai didn't.

"So how do you know Mai?" Sokka asked while Zuko and Mai pulled out their wallets to pay.

"We used to date," she explained simply, and raised an eyebrow when Zuko slammed his credit card down before her. She shrugged and suggested they split the bill.

He grudgingly agreed.

"Really, man?" Sokka demanded, shaking his head with half feigned disappointment. "You give me your ex after I give you Ty Lee, the love of my life?"

Ty Lee giggled, but Zuko shot him a look mixed with disbelief and a little pain. Sokka shrugged off the way it made his stomach churn with something didn't like.

"My sister's, too," Zuko admitted, eyes on Mai.

Ty Lee looked bemused, but Sokka immediately got it, and didn't approve.

"Man," he told Mai, "that's not _right." _

"Oh?" she said, voice full of self-righteous anger she didn't deserve to feel. "What?—the fact that I liked girls."

"I don't care if you're bi." Sokka scoffed. "The fact that you'd do that," he said. "Whether you dated your ex-boyfriend's sister, or your ex-girlfriend's brother, it's not right, Mai. It's cold."

Hesitant relief washed over Zuko's face that had only a moment ago looked hunted. He gripped Sokka's shoulder as the waitress took the bill, a smile on her face from the bill.

"It's cool, man," he told him. "Mai and I were never that serious, and…well, she and my sister Azula are."

"Are?" Sokka repeated, indignation overcome by the ready amusement he welcomed, eyebrows up and he grinned. "Mai has a _gwilfwiend!"_

Mai's brow furrowed with bewilderment, but Ty Lee rolled her eyes, finally beginning to understand what was going on.

"Mai and Azula kissin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he yelled happily. "First comes love than comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a _baby _carriage."

"We're both girls." Mai said dryly, not amused for the first time that night. She straightened her hair and then smoothed down her smooth sleeves. "I don't see how the 'baby in a _baby _carriage' would come about."

"Oh I'm sure Zuko'd be happy to donate his sperm for you, Mai." Sokka said without missing a beat. "Or me, if Azula's the one who'll get pregnant."

Mai smiled, with a look on her face that showed how much she doubted it.

"That's very generous of you, Sokka."

"Yeah," he replied smugly as he leaned back, "I know. Premium sperm like mine usually comes at a high price. I'm _giving _this to you for _free."_

"Like anyone would pay for your sperm," Zuko snorted, leaning in towards the younger boy.

"Please, of course they would! I'm gorgeous," he crooned.

"Can't argue with _that." _Zuko said, stretching as they got ready to leave, and despite himself, Sokka blushed.

"Wha…?"

"So!" Ty Lee broke in, and hopped out of her seat to stand beside Zuko. "I guess we'll call it a night here."

"Yeah…of course," he replied, ripping his eyes off of Sokka. "We should."

"I call shot gun!" Sokka cried, racing to the car. "Last one there's a rotten egg."

He pushed the door open, but Ty Lee was on his heels, and Zuko raced past him. Ty Lee and Sokka hit the car almost at the same time, but she hit it first.

"You're a rotten egg, Sokka!"

Ty Lee laughed, the hardest she had that night, as she climbed into the back of the car. Sokka frowned when Zuko opened the door, but climbed in, shooting the other boy an offended look.

"Buckle up, kids," Zuko said, but his heart wasn't in it. "Safety first."

* * *

Sokka frowned at Jet as he caught the ball and then dashed away from the older boy. He didn't appreciate Jet's usual taunts that bordered on a raunchy sort of flirting. If Jet didn't watch it, Sokka'd file sexual harassment charges…Sokka cried out as he tripped over someone's foot, the ball flying out of his hands and scowled up as Smellerbee—the only girl on the team—stole the ball from him.

"Bastard!" he cried after her as he shot up from the ground and a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Jet frowned back at him, serious for once.

"Sokka," he said, and Sokka went quiet. "When you practice, you play like you would at a game. You'd play that way at a game?—seriously?—you'd _embarrass me _like that? You'd go out there and embarrass our whole school like that, man?" He silenced Sokka with a frown when he moved to defend himself—Smellerbee could trip people at a game?—and Jet adjusted the toothpick that was perpetually in his mouth. "I thought you were better than that."

Jet pushed Sokka back by the shoulder and turned his back on him, for once resembling something of a leader as he patted Smellerbee on the back, and with one dirty look in Sokka's direction, he was suddenly normal again. He called the game back into session and Sokka hunched down, eyes on the ball as he darted through the crowd of members of the football team.

"Hey, Jet," Sokka said after the game, falling into step with him. "Sorry about what happened on field."

Jet smiled at him, slinging an arm around Sokka's shoulders and led him into the locker room.

"No problem, man," he replied. "How about we have a shower together to seal the deal, huh?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sokka, but the blue-eyed boy chuckled nervously in response, and pushed him away. Jet took no small amusement when he realized that he'd coaxed a blush from Sokka.

"Er, no…thanks," he said, backing away. "I have to get back home. Uncle Chu'll miss me. Besides, I have to meet up with Ty Lee."

"_Sure _he will." Jet smirked at the mention of Ty Lee, but relinquished his hold on Sokka. He hadn't been serious. He never was. "Whatever. See you at practice?"

"Always," Sokka said, grabbing his stuff, and waved. "See ya later alligators!"

"Just a while crocodile." Smellerbee said, smirking as Sokka flipped her off.

* * *

"Hey Ty Lee!" Sokka called as he waltzed into the house after he slipped the key back under the matt. He giggled when his voice echoed and peeked into the living room. "Hey Ty…"

He stopped short while he washed Ty Lee move to kiss Zuko only to have him wave her away and stand up to greet Sokka. That made him frown, walking out from the hallway to meet up with Zuko and glanced down at the other boy's fitted red short and skinny jeans adorned with chains. Sokka himself looked almost preppy next to emo-boy.

"Hey," he said and gestured to Ty Lee.

"Um," Sokka said as he sat on the edge away from the happy couple, and Zuko sat back down. "Hi?" He rolled his neck and sank back into the couch. "What's up with you two lovebirds?"

"Nothing much," Ty Lee chimed and Zuko nodded. "And you, sweetie?"

"Eh, Jet had a major hissy fit on the field."

"What'd you do?" And surprisingly, Zuko was the one to ask in a knowing voice.

"Nothing! Bumblebee tripped me and..."

"Sokka! She's a _girl." _Ty Lee gasped, looking scandalized, and he rolled his eyes.

"That's what she _wants _you to think," he quipped back, leaning over Zuko to get closer to her. "She's stronger than _me."_

"That's not so surprising." Zuko snorted.

And the argument began.


End file.
